


She used to hate the rain

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, late night one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She used to hate the rain.Now it's her second favorite thing in the world.





	She used to hate the rain

When she woke up she found herself alone in bed. Uncommon occurrence. Funny how not too long ago waking up to alone in the cold bed was just the norm and now? Now she had to try to calm herself when the all too familiar arms weren't tightly wrapped around her waist. With an almost too quick movement she reached to search for the missing person only to find her spot empty. Empty but still warm. The sheets there were still warm. 

Nayeon finally released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She definitely didn't leave a long time ago. Maybe she went to the toilet? Maybe. But that didn't stop Nayeon from jumping and opening her eyes to scan the premises. It was dark outside but the first rays of the sunrise were starting to break the darkness of the night. 

Nayeon got up and started walking to the door. The floor was cold under her feet and she knew she'd get an earful about not wearing her slippers but that thought wasn't important right now. 

Nayeon didn't know why she tried to open the door as quietly as she humanly could. She reasoned with herself it was because she didn't want to scare the other girl if she opened it loudly. It was definitely that and not the fear of the unknown. Of not knowing if she'd still find her there, in her, no, in their apartment or if she left her. Nayeon was still having trouble wrapping her head around how quickly it went from a simple crush on the most beautiful human the universe has ever created to being so desperately in love that she needed her to even breathe. 

Love. What a funny thing love is. One moment you can’t stand the thought being dependent on someone and the next you need them to feel alive. Nayeon always thought that she’d be one of those old cat ladies that never finds her significant other and that would have 20 cats to make up for the void in her dark and dead heart. That is until she came into her life that one night.

A night that was very simila-

Her brain malfunctioned. It malfunctioned when her eyes landed upon the divine being standing by the large window, looking out into the just waking up city. Her with the long wavy hair. Her with her slender, neverending legs. Her with a heart of gold that gave Nayeon’s life a meaning. Her with almost luminous skin making her look like an angel that came to this earth just to help Nayeon find a meaning to her meaningless life.

And then she noticed her. It was like a slow motion movie how she turned, how her eyes met with Nayeon’s, how those same eyes melted Nayeon’s cold heart, how those eyes turned into half moons when she smiled. Oh yeah Nayeon knew she really was too deep when that soft smile made her pulse quicken, made her blood rush through her whole body, made her weak in the knees. 

“You're doing it again” she asked 

“Doing what?” 

“Looking at me with those eyes.”

“I need you to elaborate a bit more” teasing was how Nayeon always tried to calm herself 

“Looking at me like I'm the whole world” Tzuyu's smile changed a bit 

“I've told you a million times in the past…” a step closer “that you are my world.” another step. “Without you I'm nothing.” and some more steps. And more until she reached the taller girl.

“What a charmer. A cheesy one” Tzuyu said as she leaned in to press her forehead against Nayeon's as the older girl's hands wrapped around her waist. “Almost hard to believe that you quite literally fell in my legs, spilling your whole drink all over my favorite dress”

“It was raining and my shoes were wet. I slipped.”

“You managed to get the tiniest cut on your brow but you were acting like you were dying”

“It was really painful, okay” Nayeon pouted. She really didn't like how Tzuyu knew her weak spot. 

“The big bad Im Nayeon was all but crying because of a little cut. And I was drenched in whatever that pink liquid you had was” Tzuyu chuckled

“And then you helped get me home”

“And then I helped get you home. It was still pouring outside. I hated the rain because all it did was make things gloom and depressing”

“Past tense?”

“Past tense. Because thanks to the rain I got to meet you. And I don’t see a life where I don’t have this.” The taller said as she interlocked both of their fingers and moved her head ever so slightly just to be able to see Nayeon’s eyes clearly. “I don’t see a life where I don’t have you.”

At that point Nayeon was close to crying. Too close for ugly crying that would definitely ruin this moment. So it was now or never. She had to do it

“I love you” Nayeon’s voice was barely audible and her eyes focused on the floor. She couldn’t look into Tzuyu’s eyes. Not right now.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you”

“I...I love you” the older said louder. Loud enough for the other to hear her clearly.

“Louder”  
Nayeon raised her eyes to look at the younger, confused how could she possibly not have heard her. What she saw was the smile that captivated her heart and the tears she promised she’d never be the reason for. 

“Louder” Tzuyu repeated.

Nayeon finally had the confidence to say it louder.

“I lov-” her declaration was interrupted by lips pressing hard against her’s. 

Tzuyu was trying to convey all her emotions and feeling through the kiss and Nayeon understood. She knew what Tzuyu was trying to do because she did the same. It was mind numbing. And it was so freeing to finally say it. 

“You’re a dumbass, you know.” Tzuyu started, choking on her words a bit. “What took you so long?”

“I-”

“I love you too. I love you so so so much” Tzuyu interrupted Nayeon again. 

No more words were needed. All that existed in that moment were Nayeon and Tzuyu. Tzuyu and Nayeon. And all their love for each other. And neither would have it any other way.

 

 

Tzuyu used to hate the rain.

Now it reminds her of all the love she has in her heart and of bunnies


End file.
